A Star Fallen From The Skies
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: [AU] Laxus' life has crumbled. He is disowned by his father, he no longer talks to his grandfather, he only has three friends left and he can't concentrate on his work anymore. One day, when he tries to flee his work space, he meets a strange girl on his office's rooftop. He is intrigued by her and wants to find out more about her. Follow him on his path to self discovery. LaLu


**Author's Note: (Please Read)**

**Hey there lovelies :3,**

**I am horrible person for neglecting all my other works, I know I know. I have just been having this terrible writers block and I also have been ill again.**

**I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, but I promise that I will get to that! This idea just popped up when I was watching this really awesome movie for my German studies. I'm not going to tell you which one yet, because then you would know the plot line (Although I think you might already know where I'm going with this)**

**I hope you enjoy this story and I hope that later in the story you will feel the departure of the feels train. Because I intend this story to become rather sad.**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :3 (Please make LaLu a cannon Hiro)**  
**Characters might be kinda OOC**  
**Curse my history exam**

**Please enjoy and sorry that the first chapter is not incredibly long ;(**

_**OH AND P.S I was also listening to the Clannad ending Dango Daikazoku, so listen to that when reading if you want! Just for the effect ;)**_

* * *

Laxus angrily pushed open the rooftop door and with equal force slammed it shut. He stomped towards the railing and let out a long sigh as he slumped on top of his folded arms. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small red and white box of cigarettes. He lit one and took a long drag. He watched small white clouds drift by as he exhaled the smoke. The nicotine almost immediately calmed him and he dragged his hand through his spiky blond locks.

He hated this place, everything about it. He hated the smell of car exhaust, all the people that would constantly get in your way, the constant sound of people shouting. He much rather live somewhere in the woods, without all the mayhem, just him alone.

He clenched at the last word, alone. That's right, he was alone. His father hated him, his father did not want him. He wasn't good enough for his father and all he ever did was get in his way. His grandfather had always told him otherwise, but he didn't talk to him either. Laxus had shut him out and pushed him away. Much like he did with everyone else. He only had three friends left over and to be honest he couldn't believe that they were still there. He treated them like shit, but they always still stayed by his side.

He peered over the railing and watched the cars go by. His work building was quite high and he often liked to come here, since the air was fresher. That was actually another thing he hated, work. Not so much work generally, just his work. The stuffy office building with the half-brain dead zombie employees that worked there. All of them dressed in grey and black, staring lifelessly at their computer screens. He hated working here, but he didn't have much choice.

He took a long drag of his cigarette and closed his eyes. He should really stop smoking, but it helped calm his nerves and temper. He had always had a bad temper. His anger would flare easily and all these city idiots often made it worse. A scowl made it towards his face.

"Is something wrong?" a sweet voice suddenly asked from behind him.

Laxus jumped a little and whipped around to see who it was. To his surprise it was a girl with bright golden blond hair.

"Uhm, who are you?" he asked still studying the girl. On closer expectation he noticed she had big bright chocolate brown eyes and she was rather small, but had a very curvaceous body.

"That's not important. The important thing is that you seem sad, why is that?" she said staring at him intently. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she was balancing back and fro making her look like a small child.

"Nothing really, but how did you get here? I don't remember you working here," he said eyeing her suspiciously.

She shrugged and made a cute giggle, "I have my ways, but now back to you. I can see something is troubling you mister, so what's wrong?"

He scowled at the girl. She wasn't going to tell who she was, yet she wanted to know all about what was troubling him. "Nothing's wrong brat now go back to whatever you were doing."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "That's mean and I'm not a brat! I'm eighteen if you really want to know!"

He scoffed and took another drag of his cigarette.

"You know you shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you," she said jumping up onto the rooftop railing.

"Who are you to lecture me and besides you are risking dying faster now if you fall off," he said pointing down at the ground.

"Okay how about if you put out the cigarette then I'll stand on the ground again." She said kicking her legs.

"I'm not making compromises with you kid," he gave her an irritated side glance.

She pouted again and thought for a moment. A smile formed on her lips and she leaned back, "Mhhhh fine then, then I won't get of the railing either," she said and leaned a little further, making her almost lying down on the small bar with her upper body almost hanging completely from the building.

Laxus quickly stomped his smoke out, "Okay okay! Look it's out, now just please don't hang like that!"

She smirked and jumped off the bar, "Thank you. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" she said raising an eyebrow. Her white knee length sun dress blew slightly in the wind.

He gritted his teeth and sent a menacing glare at her, "Listen Blondie, I don't know you so I'm not going to tell you what's bothering me. Got it?"

"Aaaaah so there is something bothering you! People always say that it helps to talk about it and I swear that I am good at keeping secrets," she said poking his side.

An angry tick mark formed on his head and he give it his all not to throw this annoying little girl off of the building, "Can you please just leave me alone! The one thing that is bothering me right now is you!"

The girl just shrugged and a look of hurt flashed across her face, "I'm sorry. I just thought you would feel better about it if you had someone to talk to about it."

Laxus sighed and turned to face her, "Listen kid it's okay, I'm sorry that I shouted at you."

She seemed to perk up and she send a big smile at him, "Tell ya what! If you just tell me what's bothering you then I will tell you a secret of my own."

He weighed his options and let out a long sigh, "You're really not going to leave me alone until I tell you right?" she nodded and he dragged his hand through his hair, "Fine! My life has become a shit hole, my family hates me, I only have three friends left, I hate my job and I hate this stupid city!"

The girl gave him a small smile and put a hand on his arm, "Things may seem bad now, but things get better they always do. We all make mistakes, have struggles, and even regret things in our past. But you are not your mistakes, you are not your struggles, and you are here NOW with the power to shape your day and your future. It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. So stop sulking about and do something about it."

Laxus stared wide eyed at the girl, "You know for a small brat you sure are very wise. But now for that secret you promised me."

She giggled and beamed at him, her eyes filled with warmth, "Lucy."

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her and was about to question her, but the back door was suddenly slammed open violently, "Dreyar! Where have you been? Why aren't you filling out your report!"

Laxus whipped to see his boss standing in the doorway and stumbled over his words, "I-uh I was just here talking to this girl," he said motioning behind.

"What girl are you talking about Dreyar?!" his boss shouted angrily at him.

Laxus raised an eyebrow and turned around to show him, but the girl was no longer there. He blinked a view times and turned back to his boss, "She-uhm is gone."

"Yea no shit, now get your ass back to your desk and fill out the damn reports!" his boss said and stomped back down.

Laxus stared at the empty space where the girl was and muttered what she had said, "Lucy?"

* * *

**There ya go! Not much happening in the story as to now, but it'll come! I promise ;)**

**Please review, favorite and follow if you liked it!**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
